zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fur Wars: Animals of the Old Republic
This is a KOTOR crossover fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise In this story from my Zootopia 2.0 continuity (ask for the link to my wiki for that if you want to know more), Star Wars exists in the Zootopia world and the old expanded universe/legends continuity was never decanonized. Now, a recently married Nick and Judy visit her family on the farm, and, to entertain her younger siblings, Nick tells the story of the video game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Some characters from other Disney films do appear, as I need a broad range of characters for this. All humans are represented by anthros, while aliens and droids are themselves. Oh, and if you want to see your OC in the story, just tell me and give me a link to their page if they have one. Enjoy! Chapter 1 Nick and Judy, sometime after their marriage, had gone up for a weekend in Bunnyburrow. It was the summer, and it was beautiful, a perfect time to go. They had a great time with her family. Now, it was evening, and Nick decided that he was going to tell the younger of Judy's siblings a story. “Kids, I am going to tell you a story, a great story,” he said. A boy bunny smiled. “What story, Nick?” he asked. Nick nodded. “Who loves Star Wars?” he asked. The bunny kids became overjoyed. “We do!” they said in unison. Nick smiled. Good. He had their attention. “Well, then, let me tell you one of the most exciting Star Wars stories,” he said. A girl bunny looked at him. “Which one, Nick?” she asked. Nick held out his hands dramatically, causing Judy to smile playfully. “The story of the Knights of the Old Republic, but I am going to make it a little interesting for you: I am going to put myself, Judy and our other friends and enemies in there, but what how? You will have to listen and see,” he said. The bunnies were all thrilled. “Where do we begin, Nick?” one finally asked. Nick put on his most dramatic showman face. “An even longer time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…a time before Yoda, before Anakin Skywalker, before Obi-Wan Kenobi, a time before the Empire…we begin with a lone Republic military ship, the Endar Spire, in space, en route to the city world of Taris,” he said. The bunny children listened with their attention. Even Judy’s parents were now listening. “What happens next?” asked Bonnie Hopps. Nick nodded. “Well, you see, this ship is under the command of a lovely bunny Jedi named Judy Hopps, and they are to fight the Sith occupiers of Taris. However, things didn’t go according to plan. The ship fell under attack by the Sith, under the orders of their leader, the evil Darth Malak!” he said in a dramatic tone. The audience began to picture the scene in their minds. As they did so, Nick continued to tell the story. Chapter 2 The bunny kids continued to listen as Nick went on. “Now, the Endar Spire was a space vessel of the Republic navy. Aboard was a handsome and dashing fox solider and scout named Nick Wilde,” he said. One bunny girl smiled, liking how Nick was inserting himself and Judy. “Is he the hero?” she asked, playing along. Nick nodded and went on the tale. “Indeed, and he bravely fought his way to the ship’s bridge, trying to find Judy,” he said. In the kids’ minds, and in those of Judy, their parents and the older of the siblings, they were transported to that great fictional galaxy far, far away as Nick continued to tell the story… Nick continued fighting through the ship after leaving the bridge. Judy was nowhere aboard, so she must have already escaped. The companion Nick had left his room with, a coyote, had already sacrificed himself to a Dark Jedi in order for Nick to escape. He had to get to the escape pods and join with the person who had contacted him, the great Republic solider and pilot Finnick. After much more fighting, he got there. Finnick stood there. “Good to see you. Now, let’s go,” he said. Nick looked at him curiously. “I have heard of you, but who are you exactly?” he said. Finnick smiled. “I am a solider with the Republic, like you. Now, come on. We can talk more later when we’ve escaped,” he said. Nick followed and the two headed into the escape pod. They blasted off only a moment before the Endar Spire was destroyed. They headed for Taris, where they crashed into the upper city. In the real world, another bunny child looked at Nick. “Upper city?” he asked. Nick was all too eager to explain. “Taris had several levels. The upper city was the top of that,” he said. The bunnies all nodded. Nick went back to telling his fictional counterpart’s tale… In the crash, Nick had hit his head and was knocked out. With a lot of effort, Finnick managed to get him way from the site to an abandoned apartment. As he was knocked out, Nick had a vision of a beautiful bunny Jedi wielding a yellow lightsaber in battle against the dark-robed fox known as Darth Revan. Then, he awoke to see Finnick looking over him. “Good to see you up instead of thrashing about in your sleep. That must have been some nightmare. I am Finnick one of the soldiers from the Endar Spire. Do you remember?” he asked in his deep voice. Nick’s memories came back to him. “Yes, I remember. I owe you my life. Now, where are we?” he asked. Finnick looked out the window. “We’re in an abandoned apartment on Taris. We ended up here when our escape pod crashed and I dragged you away from the crash site,” he said. Nick nodded. “So, what now?” he asked. Finnick frowned slightly. “We need to find Judy,” he said. Nick sighed. “Who is Judy?” he asked. Finnick explained the whole thing to him, including that Judy was the Jedi leader of the mission and that she was a master of the Force power of Jedi battle meditation, a power to use the Force to influence and encourage one’s allies. “Well, the sooner we start looking for Judy, the sooner we find her,” Nick answered. Finnick agreed. “Let’s go,” he said. And with that, the two began to head out. In Bunnyburrow, Judy was smiling. She loved how she had been made a heroine by her husband for this story. “So, when do we meet the lovely Jedi bunny Judy?” she asked. Nick laughed. “Soon,” he said. Judy nodded. “I will be waiting,” she said. Nick resumed the story. Nick and Finnick were about to face their first battle on Taris. Category:Star Wars-themed stories Category:Star Wars crossovers Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Crossover stories Category:Star Wars expanded universe/legends crossovers Category:Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic crossovers Category:Disney Animal Crossover